tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Moloch The Bull
Moloch, commonly referred to simply as The Bull is a being revered as the god of Ambition and Heroic Bloodshed. He is the patron divinity of the city-state of Hakeshar, and guarantees its bountiful harvests and general prosperity in exchange for worship and blood sacrifice. Powers It is accepted as fact that no natural or man-made barrier can stop the gallop of Moloch, whose powerful body and adamant-hard horns can break through any physical obstacle. Moloch can increase his body temperature through sheer will, causing his metallic horns and hooves to glow, he can furthermore exhale smoke and fire. The Bull has the ability to change his size, though not to the same extremes as Arachne: he can shrink down from his typical gigantic size to as small as a regular bull. Dogma The Bull's foremost virtues are Strength and Ambition. Strength is Mastery over one's self, over others, and over nature. Ambition is the drive to turn Weakness into Strength and what determines mastery in a contest of matched Strength. Those who possess Ambition without Strength must adapt or be destroyed. those who possess Strength but lack Ambition must be torn from their pedestals. Those who possess neither virtue are fit only to be slaves and fodder. One requires Strength to fulfill the Demonstrations of Mastery. These are the triad of Bloodshed, Destruction, and Terror. Bloodshed is Mastery over Flesh, to defeat another in a contest of Strength and do with their lives as you please. Destruction is Mastery over Nature, to change the world to suit your Ambition, whether this means splintering a tree, crushing a rock, or even building a city. Terror is Mastery over Self and over Spirits, when you uphold your virtue in the face of doom or when you cow another into surrendering without Bloodshed or Destruction. History The Bull is rarely seen in modern times, but his Priests contend that the games held in his honor and their constant sacrifices are the foundation of Hakeshar's prosperity. They submit that the city's abundant annual harvests are the reward for their faithful worship. In bygone days The Bull was a more visible figure, and is attributed with a great many miracles, but two deeds stand out in the collective memory of the people: the creation of the Rivenstone, and the defeat of The Elephant. Though it took centuries of labor by successive generations of devoted stone cutters to achieve the current appearance of the Rivenstone, the blood-red marble which is unique in all the south was created and laid out in the basic shape of the arena in seconds by The Bull stomping His hooves in the lakeside clay. The Bull's victory over The Elephant came long ago, when the Mumuye were young and Sadaa exchanged Wisdom for Wrath. The Elephant used His power to extend the Aushjar to the very gates of Hakeshar, so the Banner Cults could not ride out in their chariots, then led the host of assemble Mumuye at the vanguard. The Bull rallied the demoralized Banner Cults and led them into what would be called the Battle of Brass and Gold, where he smote The Elephant on His horns and scattered the assembled Mumuye into fractured tribes. Category:Characters Category:Beast Gods